Life with the Ren's
by ElinaSenpai
Summary: Living with a crazy family can be pretty hectic, but with the Ren's is even crazier. Yuina, Kouha's girlfriend and the mother of his son, Akhil, had no choice but to temporarily retire as a Royal Pirate and live in the Kou Palace to take care their son. She goes through many crazy moments with all of them and doesn't realize that her life will be a huge mess then it already was.


"If he sees us and notices his son's absence, what do you think will happen?" A girl asked the Magi that was accompanying her.

The raven haired man shrugged, "I don't really care, but all I know is that his reaction will be hilarious." The girl let out a frustrated sigh.

"You're no help, Judal."

"Hey. It's not my fault you let them take him away," he defended himself. "You're such an irresponsible mother, Yuina."

The girl gasped. "I'm so sorry," she spat out sarcastically. "A certain someone had one job and couldn't do it. Instead, he just stood there, eating a goddamn peach."

"You also had a job," Judal grumbled. "As a mother, you should always protect your child."

Yuina scowled, "You had Akhil and you ditched him for the food cart. Explain that!"

"You know, if it were any other mothers, they'd be bawling their eyes out and looking for their child right away," The magi said. "But you, it seems like you're only looking for him to avoid the punishment Kouha's gonna give you."

"I am worried!" Yuina screamed at him. "But I'm just being calm about it."

Judal looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "Doesn't look like it. Look, Akhil is probably fine. He can take care of himself."

"He's just one! What can he do at that age?" The girl bursted out into tears. "Oh my god. He's going to kill me."

The magi flinched at the sight of the great Royal Pirate in tears. "H-hey. What's he gonna do anyways?"

"You already know!" Yuina whined. "Everyone knows how he is! In a situation like this, who knows how he will react! This is his son we're talking about!"

Judal's eyes widened, "Does that mean he might start a war with his rage?"

"Obviously!" The pirate sniffed. "Let's just look for Akhil."

Yuina and Judal went over the city on their magic carpet, but with the girl's horrible eye sight, it didn't really work out quite well.

"I can't see, Judal!" Hibiki complained.

"Why don't you just use one of your Metal Vessels? It'd be faster."

The girl looked down at her Metal Vessels and furrowed her eyebrows. "Fine," she sighed. "But if we find him, you get him right away."

"Yeah, yeah," Judal flapped his hand at her and watched her do a full body Djinn equip.

They flew right over the third Imperial Prince and was stopped by him. "What are you guys doing?" He asked. Yuina yelped and hid behind Judal.

"Akhil got kidnapped and we're looking for him," Judal answered in a bored tone.

Kouha looked up at Yuina to see if Judal was telling the truth. Unfortunately, he noticed the troubled look on his girlfriend's face. He frowned, "Who the hell did it? Where are they?"

"We don't know." "We're looking for them right now." Judal and Yuina said at the same time.

The prince automatically performed a fully body Djinn equip and flew to his girlfriend. He gave her a reassuring smile, "He's fine. We can look for him and the kidnappers together."

"If you're looking for a way to murder people," Yuina trailed off. "Well. Here's your chance."

Kouha grinned, "I'm already planning to. Anyone who hurts my family will automatically be killed."

"Oh?" Judal smirked. "So this is how the psychotic prince show his love."

Yuina grumbled, "He thinks he should show his love to me in a special way. Which consists of flogging and many other things."

Kouha shrugged, "Let's just find Alkhil." The girl quickly flew away and began her search for her son. The two boys followed her and then decided to go separate ways to widen the search. At one point, the Rukh began leading Yuina to a house.

"You're crazy!" Voices were heard in a house. The girl hid below the open window and listened. "Do you have any idea who's child you took?"

"N-no."

The first voice growled, "This, you idiot, is the Royal Pirate's son! Also that psychotic prince's!" Yuina's eyes widened and took a little peek inside, and saw her child in the man's arms.

"Son? I thought it was a girl!"

He was bawling his eyes out. She hid herself again and listened more.

"We can simply put a ransom," the kidnapper said. "We'll have plenty money in no time."

"You think they'll hand us the money? She's a greedy pirate and he's a psycho. They'll just fight to get their son," his companion shouted over Akhil's crying. "Will you shut the fuck up?"

A slap was heard and Akhil's cries got louder. With her motherly instincts, she jumped inside the house and glared at the two men in front of her. She pointed her sword at him with a threatening glare.

"Hit him again and I'll tear your arm off." Yuina growled. The men jumped at her sudden appearance and pulled out their weapons.

The door was kicked open and Judal walked inside. "Looks like you'll have no kills for today, Kouha," he chuckled, picking up Akhil who just sat on the floor.

Instead of using the door, he simply destroyed the roof of the house and looked down at the men.

"Ah. No fair," the pink-haired prince grumbled. "I was so excited to chop them up too. You got my hopes up, Yuina."

The pirate furrowed her eyebrows and put her bow down. She looked over at Judal and saw her son staring at her in fear. For some reason, he gets scared every time she equips her Djinn.

"Is he injured?" She asked Judal.

"It's just a slap on the face. Other than that, he's fine," The Magi told her. So insensitive.

Yuina scowled at them. "You're so lucky I'm not in the mood for killing you two." She went back to normal and sat on a chair.

"But I know who is," She said.

Kouha's face brightened and landed in front of the two men. "Looks like your house is in need of a renovation. Close your eyes, it's a surprise."

Judal covered Akhil's eyes and smirked. "Huh? What kind of renovation?" He asked the prince.

"The walls look rather dull in that color, don't you think so, Kouha?" Yuina said.

"I was just thinking that," Kouha grinned. "Now close your eyes."

"What an adventure," Yuina sighed as she carried a sleeping Akhil inside the Kou palace. "I'll never leave Alkhil to you again."

Judal put his hands over his head and looked down at her. "Huh? I enjoy his company," he said.

"You leave him everywhere," the girl deadpanned. "How exactly do you enjoy his company?"

"You can leave him to me," Kouha said. "As a father, I have the right to be with my son."

Yuina looked at him and scoffed, "And make him watch you abuse your servants? No."

"I don't always abuse them, y'know," the prince pouted. "I would just dress him up."

"That's pretty cute," Yuina smiled, making Kouha blush and Judal smirk. "I'm quite impressed by you today, Kouha."

The boys looked at Yuina and asked, "How?"

"Well, you just brutally murdered the men and painted the walls with their blood," She started. "I'm impressed that you didn't even get a single drop of blood on your clothes. I mean, if it were me, I would just be soaked in them."

The prince laughed, "What do you expect from me?"

"I didn't even kill them and yet I somehow managed to get blood on my clothes," Yuina sighed.

"You should change then," Judal said. "How about you let Kouha dress you up! I've never seen you wear a traditional Kou outfit."

Yuina shrugged, "Well, I am curious about how girls can walk in those heavy-looking dresses and manage to keep their head up with all those ornaments in their hair."

"We can start now!" Kouha exclaimed in excitement. "Judal! Get Kougyoku and bring her to our room!"

Next thing she knew later, she was being dragged down the hall by Kouha and she was holding Akhil tightly so he wouldn't fall.

"Be careful!" She blurted out. "I'm carrying our child, remember?"

Kougyoku gasped, "Oh my! You look absolutely beautiful! Come, come! We'll let Kouha style your hair!"

"How is Akhil?" Yuina asked as she was dragged out of the screen. Her question was answered when she saw the prince dressing the toddler up in an outfit similar to his. "Aww! That's adorable! Why didn't you tell me you had an outfit for Akhil!"

Akhil was on Kouha's lap and he had a huge pout on his face.

Her boyfriend grumbled, "You never let me dress him up. I have so many clothes tailored for him."

"Oh my god," she cooed and took the child in her arms. "You look so handsome, Akhil!"

Kouha smiled, "Well obviously, he took after his father."

"Eyes are the main trait that makes the person attractive. He has my eyes," Yuina giggled. "Let's just hope he doesn't end up looking very feminine and girly as he already is." Her golden eyes lit up in amusement.

"I'm manly!" The prince defended. Yuina just brushed him off and began smothering Akhil.

Judal floated over their bed in a laying position and sighed, "Do her hair already. I wanna see how she looks like."

Kouha grabbed Yuina and sat her on a chair before brushing her hair. "Your hair is getting longer every time I brush it," he said in tone of admiration, but of course he had to ruin it with an inappropriate comment.

"Maybe because I always pull it every time we have sex," he blurted out. "Are you planning to make it grow even longer? I can help you. We can make a nightly ritual."

Yuina blushed profusely. "Can you not!" She exclaimed. Kougyoku covered her face in embarrassment and Judal just roared in laughter.

"Geez. You're always so inappropriate with me all the time," the girl stammered. "Even when we're around everyone."

Kouha leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'm just joking," he said, lightly tugging on her hair.

"I doubt it," Judal smirked. "Do you enjoy it, Yuina?"

Kougyoku exclaimed, "J-Judal! That's not a question you should ask."

"She does," Kouha answered. "She loves it. Turns her on every time."

The Imperial Princess buried her face in her hands. "I didn't know you were like that, Yuina."

"Wow. I never imagined Yuina as a masochist," Judal gasped. "Tell me, are you turned on right now? We can leave."

Yuina cried out in embarrassment, "Stop feeding them lies, Kouha! I will never get into such things."

"Hey, I'm just joking," the prince laughed. "Don't get so worked up. We all know you're just as sadistic as I am."

"You're so cruel," his girlfriend muttered.

The room was quiet and only Akhil's babbles filled it up. Kouha had put most of Yuina's hair up into a bun and just let the rest down. He inserted decorated pins in her bun and set golden chains on top of her forehead.

"There, you look even more beautiful than you already are," Kouha breathed out as soon as he finished.

"Hey, my head is actually light!" Yuina gasped, tilting her head side-to-side. "I thought it would be really heavy."

Kougyoku squealed, "You look like an Empress!"

"I didn't put that much on you," her boyfriend said. "I didn't want the ornaments to bother you so I put a little."

Yuina checked herself out in the looking glass and grinned. "I really don't mind wearing this everyday! It looks pretty!"

"That means I can dress you up everyday!" Kouha smirked.

"Not bad, not bad," Judal said as he stared at Yuina.

Akhil squealed when he saw their reflection. Kouha smiled at what he saw. His family was beautiful.

"You guys gotta admit," he blurted out. "I have a good-looking family. Come on, let's show it off to Entei and Mei."


End file.
